1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain arrangement for drag-chain conveyors. The chain arrangement includes a round-link chain with vertical chain links and horizontal chain links and pushers which are fastened to horizontal chain links with predetermined spacings. The pushers engage into the respective horizontal chain links with a pusher projection and the pusher projections have on both sides thereof a spherically-shaped recess for the chain link arc members of the adjacent vertical chain links.
2. Description of the Related Art
In chain arrangements of the above-described type, the outer radius of the chain link arc member of the vertical chain links which dip into the spherically-shaped recesses of the pusher projections corresponds to the inner radius of the spherically-shaped recesses. This may lead to problems when the chain travels around chain drums. Since no play exists between the chain link arc members and the pusher projections, the pushers have the tendency to become jammed between the area where the chain leaves the chain drums and the guide means of the upper portion of a conveyor trough. This, in turn, results in the chain strand to be raised and, thus, the pushers enter into the guide means of the upper portion of the conveyor trough in an uncontrolled manner. It is the purpose of the invention to eliminate these problems.